


Some Assembly Required

by sleepywriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, I Tried, Not Beta Read, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywriter/pseuds/sleepywriter
Summary: Just one possible way the reunion between Thor and the other Avengers could go.





	Some Assembly Required

“Peter, Natasha, why don’t you try and go to the left?” Tony asked, flying high above his fellow Avengers. Aliens had invaded New York City, and the three Avengers were quickly becoming outnumbered by the approaching enemy soldiers. “I think there’s a break there that you can exploit.”

“Yeah, sure, Tony. Why don’t you come down here and try that with us?” Natasha asked, firing another shot at the enemy. She smirked in satisfaction when he went down; she quickly took aim at another and proceeded to take him down as well. 

“This isn’t looking good. We may need to fall back!” Peter said, stopping to perch on a building. He took a second to glance around when he noticed something odd. “Hey, guys, is it getting cloudy, or is it just me?”

“It’s not just you, Spider Baby,” Tony said, watching the impressive storm front roll into the area. “Friday, what’s going on?” 

Before Friday could answer, a large bolt of lightning tore through the sky. Where a large group of aliens had once stood, now only dust remained. Natasha squinted her eyes in confusion, watching as the dust gently blew by her.

“Okay, what was that?!” Peter asked, looking around wildly. The remaining enemies were looking around like the youngest superhero, a look of fear overtaking their faces.

“Wait, I see someone coming,” Natasha said suddenly. “Tony, wait, is that….”

Another crack of lightning rent through the air and another group of enemies disappeared into nothing. When the smoke cleared, a grinning Thor looked at the three Avengers. “My friends! I have finally found you. Are these people troubling you?” Thor gestured at the remaining enemy soldiers, a few of which were desperately shaking their heads “no” and a few others were trying to look as innocent as possible, going so far as to try and hide their weapons behind their backs. Two of them (brave and semi-stupid souls) tried to sneak up behind the god; however, a mere glance at them called down another lightning bolt that disintegrated them both. 

“Uhh… hi there, Big Guy. That’s... That’s impressive.” Tony said, coming down from the sky to land next to the god. He eyed the crackling of electricity around Thor’s fingers warily. “That’s new. Wait… something’s missing. Don’t tell me what it is. I’ll get it in a minute.”

Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony, but offered Thor a smile. “It’s good to see you, Thor. We were starting to get worried about you.”

Tony interrupted whatever Thor was about to say. “I got it! Didn’t you used to have two eyes? And a hammer?” 

“Aye, that I did. It’s been an interesting time since I last saw you. I fear I have grave news to tell you, and I sense that you have news as well,” Thor said.

Natasha paused. “But what about the aliens that are left? We can’t just leave them.” 

“Fear not for the foes that remain.” Thor said. Without looking behind him, a few more powerful bolts of lightning tore through the sky. When the bolts disappeared, the reaming aliens were nothing but dust. Thor turned to Natasha, a wide grin on his face. “There! That solves that problem.” 

“Well now, that’s just handy.” Tony said, watching as his computers tried (and failed) to measure the exact strength of the lightning bolt that hit the aliens. “Well, that’s one problem taken care of. Let’s go and sort out this new one.” 

Natasha and Tony began to lead Thor back to the base. Peter stood still for a minute, head cocked to the side. “Did anyone else hear Led Zepplin playing a minute ago? No? Just me? Cool. Cool.” Peter mumbled to himself as he followed the adults back to the base.


End file.
